


Bite Me

by aceschwarz222



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Asexual Character, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Reader-Insert, Sassy Bucky Barnes, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceschwarz222/pseuds/aceschwarz222
Summary: Bucky Barnes is a vampire looking for his next meal, and you happen to cross his path in the most perfect way. However, one taste of your blood has him reeling in disgust. Never has he met a human with blood that tastes as horrible as yours. He has the perfect plan to help fix that...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is SO unlike anything I've ever written before, so apologies if seems...odd. I got the idea from a Pinterest post. 
> 
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/dd/60/ea/dd60ea6edd28fcab034a070bb7709dc0.png

Working at SHIELD Books, New York City’s biggest resource for the supernatural, came with certain risks. First, there was the fact you had to deal with the fact that ghosts, werewolves, vampires, and other creatures of the night actually existed. Then, you actually had to deal with them on a regular basis. Werewolves are not as fluffy as everyone thinks, and they can actually be quite mean. Customer service was just as hellish for these creatures as it was for their human counterparts. On the plus side, you pretty much became an expert at all things spooky, and your boss insisted you were protected as his employee from the less...desireable crowds.

You always knew you were going to die. It happens to everyone, right? You just didn’t imagine your death happening in the back of the alley behind the bookstore. And you certainly didn’t imagine dying at the hands of a vampire. 

He had come out of nowhere just as you were locking up for the night. Dressed in all black, you hadn’t even noticed him at first. You had known what he was as soon as you had seen the small white fangs peeking out from beneath his lips. There was nowhere for you to run, and he knew it. 

_ At least he’s cute,  _ you told yourself as he backed you up against the cool brick wall. His disheveled brown hair blew lightly in the breeze, and his blue eyes bore into yours. He never once broke eye contact, and you would be damned if you showed him how scared you actually were. You stiffened as he reached out his long, slender index finger to tilt your chin to the side, exposing your neck. Your hands flew up to try and pry his off of you, but he was prepared. His delicate features were quite deceptive as he held your wrists in a vice-like grip over your head. 

“You can’t do this,” you gasped. “I’m under protection.”

“Beautiful,” he whispered, ignoring your pleas. “I’m going to enjoy this.”

“Go to hell,” you growled back, your voice beginning to shake. You tried struggling against him, but it was no use. You were done for.

He merely chuckled and opened his mouth, two sharp incisors clearly visible as he prepared to make a meal out of you. You held your breath as he leaned closer and closer to your neck. Your heart was beating so loudly, and your legs were shaking so badly that you barely felt the tiny pinpricks of his teeth sinking into your neck. 

_ It’s been nice knowing ya, world, _ you thought.


	2. The Next Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously:
> 
> It’s been nice knowing ya, world, you thought.

Just as you were saying your final goodbyes in your head, something unexpected happened. The vampire pulled away from your neck and spit out your blood from his mouth. 

“Oh my god!” he yelled. “That’s disgusting!” He backed away and fell to his knees as he began dry heaving. 

You knew you should have been running. You knew you shouldn’t have stayed exactly where you were and watched this creature basically fall apart in front of you.

“Are you...are you okay?” 

He glared up at you. “Do I look okay?” He spit one last time and stood back up. “What the hell is wrong with your blood?”

“Nothing!” you huffed, crossing your arms over your chest. 

“Oh yes there is,” he replied, wiping his mouth with his jacket sleeve. “It’s so...bland.”

Forget being scared, now you were just insulted. “Listen here, vampire,” you snapped, poking him in the chest with your finger. “There is nothing *poke* wrong *poke* with *poke* my *poke* blood!” 

“Bucky,” he said suddenly. “My name is Bucky.”

“Whatever!” you yelled. “You just tried to eat me, and now you’re concerned with formalities?!” 

“Are you absolutely sure there’s nothing wrong with you?” he asked, ignoring your question. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared at you intently. 

“Oh for the love of-” You paused in the middle of your tirade, thinking back to your doctor’s appointment a week ago. “Okay, well, there might be one thing,” you admitted slowly. “I have anemia.”

Bucky’s eyes widened at the word “anemia”. “Aren’t you supposed to take something for that?” he asked. 

“Well, yeah, but I just got diagnosed last week,” you defended. “I’ve been kind of busy. Running the bookstore for your kind takes a bit of work, you know.”

Bucky scrunched his nose up in disappointment, and it almost reminded you of the look your dad used to give you whenever you broke curfew. “Well, your blood tastes like shit, so take your damn medicine, would ya?” He shook his head and began walking towards the entrance of the alley. You stood there completely speechless. This certainly wasn’t how you were expecting the night to go.

“Seriously?” you yelled after him. “That’s all you’ve got to say?” 

“I’m sure I’ll see you again,” he called over his shoulder before disappearing around the corner.

You stood rooted to your spot until you remembered that you had fully functioning feet. You ran after him, but when you rounded the corner, he was nowhere to be seen. 

“Un-freaking-believable,” you muttered. Not knowing what else to do, you decided to make your way back home.


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously:
> 
> “Un-freaking-believable,” you muttered. Not knowing what else to do, you decided to make your way back home.

The next day was dark and dreary as you sat behind the cash register at work. Morning shifts were so slow, and your mind was wandering back to the strange events of the previous night. You knew you had gotten off lucky...you had no idea vampires were so picky about their blood. You shook your head and kneeled under the counter to get your boss’s to-do list for the day. Might as well get a head start on it now since there were no customers.

A familiar, tall figure loomed over the counter as you stood back up. You shrieked and fell to the floor. 

“What the hell!” you exclaimed, scrambling back up. 

Bucky simply stood there, unfazed by your reaction. “I apologize for my actions last night,” he said robotically, as if he had rehearsed the speech in front of a mirror. “My friend, Steve, said I don’t need to find humans on the street. Apparently the underground clubs have all the blood we need. And he also told me about your protection.”

“Um, duh?” you replied. “How did you not know that?”

“I’ve just recently...woken up, if you will.” He placed a plastic bag on the counter, and pulled a pamphlet out of his back pocket.

“You need to start taking these,” he said, ready to change the subject. “And read this.” 

You took the pamphlet out of his hand as you rifled through the bag and pulled out a small box. “Iron supplement?” you asked, reading the label. “Seriously?”

“They’re high quality too,” Bucky added, seeming quite proud of himself. “Those, plus some vitamin D should help you stop feeling sluggish.”

“How did you know I’ve been feeling…” you trailed off as his eyes lowered to the pamphlet in your hands. It was a colorful pamphlet with two smiling women on the front cover. The words “Dealing With Anemia” graced the top of the cover. “Of course you read the pamphlet,” you muttered. 

“We can’t have you walking around with disgusting blood, now can we, doll?” he asked.

“Doll? What is this, the 1940s?” you shot back. It was a lame response and you knew it. 

Bucky seemed unperturbed as he wandered around the bookstore, practically ignoring you. You looked between the two items in your hands and sighed. “So, you got me iron and a pamphlet, but no vitamin D?” you asked. “What kind of vampire are you?”

“Check the bag,” he called over his shoulder as he pulled a book off the shelf. 

You puffed your cheeks out and exhaled as you searched the bag again. Sure enough, you pulled out a small box of vitamin D supplements. 

“Is this something you do a lot?” you asked as he walked back over to the counter with his book.

“Buying books?” he replied, cheekily. “Why yes, I do enjoy reading, therefore I enjoy getting books.”

“Smartass,” you retorted. You let out a small chuckle as you checked the title of the book. “ _ Dracula _ ? Really?”

“Yes, really,” he said. “Now, make sure you take two of each pill every day.” He drummed his fingers thoughtfully against his chin as you put his book in a bag. “Maybe we should reevaluate your diet too. Do you enough iron-rich foods?”

“Do you take this much interest in all of your forbidden meals?” you shot back. He smirked at your response, and you wanted to wipe the grin off his frustratingly boyish face. “Go away!”

Bucky actually bowed as he took his bag and walked to the front door. A nagging feeling pooled in the pit of your gut as you watched him walk away. “Thanks for the supplements!” you called out. Your mother didn’t raise you to be impolite, after all. 

Bucky merely winked and let the door shut behind him. 


	4. Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously: 
> 
> Bucky actually bowed as he took his bag and walked to the front door. A nagging feeling pooled in the pit of your gut as you watched him walk away. “Thanks for the supplements!” you called out. Your mother didn’t raise you to be impolite, after all. 
> 
> Bucky merely winked and let the door shut behind him.

It had been about a week since your encounter with Bucky. Despite your hesitancy, you had been taking the iron and vitamin D supplements every day. Grudgingly, you had to admit that they had been helping. Your energy levels were up, and a bit of color had returned to your pale complexion. 

“I should get more supplements soon,” you said to yourself as you unlocked the door to your apartment. You had just finished an afternoon shift and decided to go home instead of stopping by the pharmacy first. Even though you still had a decent amount left, you knew if you didn’t prepare now, you would forget when you actually did run out.

You tossed your backpack and shoes in the middle of the living room and flopped face first on the couch, groaning in satisfaction as the pressure was relieved from your aching feet. Just as you were about to drift off, a shrill ringing jolted you awake. You reached for your bag, and pulled out your cell phone, but the screen was completely dark. The ringing continued as you sat up and looked around.

“What the heck?” You heard the ringing again and realized it was coming from your kitchen. You cautiously walked over and saw a lone cell phone sitting on your meager kitchen table. You grabbed it and slid your finger across the screen.

“Hello?”

“Have you checked your fridge yet?” a voice on the other end asked.

“Who is this?” you demanded. 

“I’ll take that as a ‘no’ then.” Your eyes widened as you recognized the sass on the other end.

“Bucky?!” you asked, incredulously. 

“The one and only! Now check your fridge.” 

“Hang on,” you interrupted. “How did you know which apartment I live in? How did you even get in?”

“I have some very clever friends,” he chuckled. “Now, check your damn fridge.” 

You opened your mouth to argue, then decided against it. “Fine,” you grumbled, walking over to the fridge. You yanked open the door and gasped. 

Your fridge was crammed with different forms of meat. Steaks, bacon, burger patties, turkey legs, and shrimp were neatly packed in clear plastic bags. You pulled out a bag of steak labeled “Dinner Day 1”. You looked down and noticed your vegetable drawer also seemed fuller. Opening the drawer, you discovered packages of spinach and kale as well.

“Oh my gosh,” you whispered.

“I know, right?” Bucky asked gleefully. “I stocked your fridge with foods high in iron. The supplements are good, but adding in natural iron always helps.”

“What-”

“I’ve labeled everything so you know when to eat it.”

“How-”

“I wasn’t really sure how much you ate, so some of the portions might be a bit big, but you can always freeze the leftovers.”

“But-”

“And if you go out to eat, just order the same kinds of food I gave you.”

“Why-”

“Oh! There’s also some iron-fortified cereal and snacks in your pantry.” 

“BUCKY!” you finally shouted. “STAY OUT OF MY APARTMENT!” You ended the call with a furious tap, and slammed the fridge shut. You slid down the front and sighed into your knees. The phone chirped next to you, and you looked down to see a text illuminating the screen. 

**_Unknown number:_ ** _ You can use this phone to get ahold of me. Enjoy the food! _

You banged your head against the back of the fridge and let out a frustrated sigh. Your stomach grumbled and you stared at the package of steak still in your hand.

“Well, it does say dinner,” you admitted. Shaking your head, you stood up and began to prepare your meal for the evening. 


	5. Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously:
> 
> Unknown number: You can use this phone to get ahold of me. Enjoy the food!
> 
> You banged your head against the back of the fridge and let out a frustrated sigh. Your stomach grumbled and you stared at the package of steak still in your hand.
> 
> “Well, it does say dinner,” you admitted. Shaking your head, you stood up and began to prepare your meal for the evening.

Bucky became an annoying constant in your life. He walked you home every time you worked the closing shift to bug you about taking your pills. You had a feeling this was his way of apologizing for the little mishap the first night you met. Now that he had a phone to communicate with you, he was texting you non-stop as well.

 

**_Annoying Vamp:_ ** _ Take your pills. _

**_Y/N:_ ** _ Bite me.  _

**_Annoying Vamp:_ ** _ Gladly, doll, just say the word. _

**_Y/N:_ ** _ That’s not what I meant and you know it! _

 

You had to admit, it was actually kind of nice to have someone care that much about you, even if he did try to eat you less than a month ago. 

You had been feeling immensely better the last few weeks. Now that a decent amount of time had passed, you could definitely feel a difference with the supplements and new diet. Plus, a recent check up at the doctor’s office showed that your iron levels had increased significantly. 

Well, for the most part anyway. You were currently holed up in your apartment as sick as a dog thanks to an overeager warlock with a “Call in Sick” potion. He had accidentally dropped the bottle on the counter of the bookstore, and it shattered to pieces, spilling all over you. He swore the effects were only meant to last 24 hours, which meant you still had 12 hours to go. 

You groaned from under you pile of blankets as you heard a rapid knocking on your door. You burrowed deeper under your cocoon, hoping the knocker would take the hint and leave. Unfortunately, they kept at it, and you had no choice but to get up and answer it. 

Of course, it was Bucky standing at the door.

“What do you want?” you groaned as you left the door open and walked back to your fortress. 

“Geez, you look like shit,” Bucky replied, sitting on the floor in front of you.

You removed the pillow from your face and glared at him. “Why are you here?”

“You weren’t at work,” he said simply. “I was worried.”

You sat up and looked at Bucky adoringly. “That’s actually really sweet-”

“I mean, we both know you can be inconsistent with your new regimen,” he interrupted. “I had to make sure you were still on track.”

You bopped him in the head with a pillow and buried yourself back under your blankets. “Ass,” you mumbled, hoping he would go away. 

But he didn’t. After a few minutes, you could hear the whistle of your tea kettle, and Bucky walked back over with a mug in his hand. 

“Drink this,” he said, lifting the blanket off your head. 

You sighed and sat up, relishing in the warm mug he placed in your hands. Taking a small sip, you nearly gagged at how metallic it tasted. “Bucky, this is disgusting! What the hell did you do to it?”

Bucky peered at your living room window, his eyebrows furrowing together as he observed the weather outside. The dark clouds from the recent storm had begun to dissipate as the sun peeked through the sky. He gulped and began to lower the blinds on every window in your apartment. He turned on your living room lights and sat down on the couch next to you.

“Oh the tea? I just dissolved one of your iron pills. I counted them; you didn’t take the one for today yet.”

“Bucky!” you screeched. “Get out!” You put the mug on the table before hitting him in the shoulder with your pillow.

“Ow, cut it out!” he complained. He finally ripped the pillow out of your hands and held it just outside your reach. 

“Bucky,” you seethed. “I feel like crap, and I just want to sleep. Please go away.”

“I can’t,” Bucky admitted sheepishly. 

“Why not?”

“The sun came out,” he said, pointing back to your covered windows. “I thought the storm would last long enough to get here and home, but I was wrong. So I’m stuck. I’m sorry.” 

A teeny, tiny sliver of pity cracked through your heart as you watched Bucky’s downcast expression. You couldn’t imagine not being able to enjoy the sun on your face, or even just walk outside to get somewhere. 

“It’s okay,” you said softly. “You can stay.”

He looked over at you, shocked at your quick submission. He had expected you to at least put up more of a fight. You curled your legs over his lap while he passed you the remote to the TV. You paused before turning it on. 

“Can I ask you something?” Bucky tilted his head, and nodded his permission. “Does your penis work?”

Bucky’s mouth gaped open. “Out of all the...you could ask me any-” he stuttered. “And that’s what you want to know?” 

You stared at him pointedly, secretly relishing in the fact that you got him so flustered for once. “Well?” you asked.

He shook his head. “Vampires don’t have blood in their bodies,” he finally answered. “No blood, no erections.” He smirked at you. “Why, you interested?”

You pretended to gag. “Eww, no!” you exclaimed. “Sex just isn’t my thing. I just happen to be an extremely curious person. Plus, none of the books at the store had the answer.”

“Hmm,” Bucky hummed thoughtfully. “That explains why you never have any partners. I just assumed it was because of your sparkling personality.” 

You stuck your tongue out at him, and he chuckled. You turned on the TV and began looking through your Netflix queue for something to watch. 

“You’re really not that bad, you know,” you confessed. 

Bucky just smiled and patted your leg.

“Drink your tea, doll.”


	6. Part 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously:
> 
> “I don’t actually hate you, you know,” you confessed. 
> 
> Bucky just smiled and patted your leg.
> 
> “Drink your tea, doll.”

Your friendship with Bucky had flourished over the last three months. Whenever he wasn’t walking you home or breaking into your apartment, he was visiting the bookstore during your shifts. He was still annoying as ever, but it was definitely more tolerable after your little bonding session while you were sick. 

You learned quite a bit about Bucky as well. 

He actually wasn’t that old. He had been turned in his 20s during World War II, so he was barely 100. Fairly young for a vampire. He still didn’t like talking about how he was turned or where he had been before New York, so you knew better than to keep bringing it up. 

He loved science and the stars, so you had surprised him with a nighttime trip to the Museum of Natural History as a way to say thanks for all the food and supplements he had been buying. He had acted like a kid in a candy store, hopping from one exhibit to the next, reciting interesting facts from memory and from the little plaques on the walls. 

And today was also his birthday. You had gone over every present idea you could think of, but nothing seemed right. You were running out of time too. He was coming to walk you home after the end of your shift at the bookstore in less than 10 minutes, and you had nothing. 

“What do you a get a vampire for his birthday?” you randomly asked the succubus in front of you. 

“You could always let him suck your blood,” she suggested, giving you a sly wink. She leaned forward to grab her bag, gently tracing her fingertips over the top of your hand. She seemed surprised when her touch had absolutely no effect on you.

“Sorry,” you said, shrugging your shoulders. “I’m asexual, so I’m pretty much immune to you.” 

The succubus let out a little “hrmph” and stomped out of the shop. You couldn’t help but laugh; that wasn’t the first time being ace had had its benefits. As you closed up the shop, you considered her words. Perhaps she was actually onto something…

* * *

 

You bounced eagerly as you watched Bucky approach the shop. “Happy birthday!” you exclaimed. “How old are you now? 150?”

He smiled and cleared his throat. “Just 100.” 

You grabbed his hand and led him behind the bookstore to the alley where you first met. “Eh, close enough,” you replied. “Anyway, I have a present for ya.”

“What’s that?” Bucky asked as he looked around the alley. “A trashcan? Geez, doll, you shouldn’t have.”

You shoved his shoulder and rolled your eyes. “No, you idiot.” You pulled out a vial of dark, red liquid, and Bucky’s eyes widened when he realized what it was.

“Are you serious?” he asked. 

“No, I’m holding out a vial of my blood for fun,” you shot back. “I just figured you should taste whether or not all your hard work this year has been paying off.” 

Bucky shook his head. “You don’t have to do this.” 

“Duh, that’s why it’s called a present,” you replied. “Seriously, Bucky, I don’t mind. Besides, I stuck a needle in my arm, this isn’t going to waste.”

Bucky gulped partly due to nervousness and partly due to excitement. He would be lying if he said he hadn’t been curious about how your blood tasted after the last four months. He stepped closer to you and gently took the vial out of your hands.

He opened the cap with a small pop, and tilted it back like a shot. It was sweet and viscous, just how he liked it. Definitely much better than the first time he had tried to eat you. He quickly wiped the blood off his lips.

“Well?” you asked. “Better?”

“Meh,” Bucky replied, cheekily. 

“Meh?” you yelped. “Meh?! I’ve been taking those stupid supplements and eating that food for MONTHS, and all you can say is ‘meh’?!” You glared at him and punched him in the shoulder. “I hate you.”

“No you don’t,” Bucky replied, linking his arm through yours and walking out of the alley.

You scoffed lightly and couldn’t help but smile up at him. 

“Nah,” you said, leaning your head on his shoulder. “I really don’t. Happy birthday, Bucky.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
